WataMote Volume 11 Special Edition
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Tomoko, Yū and Kotomi meet up on Christmas for their Christmas party. Yū explains she has karaoke reservations for them at 3 P.M., and they can go shopping for presents until then. Tomoko inwardly feels fine with doing anything since plans for Christmas is a novelty for her. Tomoko suggests making shopping for presents into a competition where they would give each other the funniest and most useless present for under 1,000 ¥ (≈$10). The winner can order the others to do one thing. Yū quickly finds something. Tomoko realizes that she has no clue what would make a good, funny, but useless present. She then hears the announcement of a Chiba Lotte Marines Talk Show. In the crowd, Kotomi stands transfixed. Tomoko decides to go to Plena. Later they arrive at the karaoke bar. Tomoko and Kotomi mention that they do not come to karaoke often. Tomoko inwardly confesses that it is actually her first time for Tomoko. They pop the party crackers and Yū sheepishly reminds them to shout "Merry Christmas." They eat cake and Yū invites them to sing. Both Tomoko and Kotomi appear reticent and try to make excuses. Tomoko convinces her to do the gift exchange instead. Tomoko opens her present, and it is a baseball signed by one of the Lotte players from Kotomi whom Kotomi does not even know. Tomoko finds this creepy and not funny at all. Kotomi goes second and receives a Sailor PoonTM condom pack. She immediately accuses Tomoko trying to imply she will never need them, but a suprised Tomoko denies that it is her present. Yū smiles blushing fully. Flustered, Yū explains she thought Tomoko would find it funny, and the joke was not actually meant for Kotomi. When Tomoko reaches the same conclusion Kotomi did, that she will never have the chance to use a condom, Yū stammers that she thinks Tomoko is "such a diligent person normally," but "still make a lot of dirty jokes," but Tomoko interrupts her by remarking that Yū has "graduated" to making dirty jokes. Still embarrassed, Yū opens her present from Tomoko. It is a "boob" keychain. Tomoko confesses that it is a "terrible dirty joke too," but it lacks the impact and humor Yū's had. Embarrassed, Yū buries her head in her hands as Tomoko declares her the winner. After a pause, Yū declares that she wants Tomoko and Kotomi to sing Christmas songs. Tomoko and Kotomi renew their excuses, but Yū flatly insists, "that's too bad," and they will sing until she is satisfied so strongly that the two fear they have made her mad. After the party as they all walk blushing. Tomoko inwardly complains that Yū made then sing for an entire hour. Kotomi hisses in a whisper that it is all Tomoko's fault. However, Tomoko is inwardly happy to celebrate Christmas properly for once. As they stop to admire the lights, Yū says she cannot believe the two were not even able to get through one song, and she orders them to practice for next year's Christmas party since, as the winner, she can tell the losers what to do. Tomoko tells Yū if she ends up using the condoms Yū is disqualified. Yū laughs that she is a "good girl" and she will not need them "probably." Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Yū Naruse *Kotomi Komiyama Referbacks *This chapter takes place shortly after the event of Volume 9 Special. *The place where Tomoko meets Yū and Kotomi is the same one showed in the Christmas Party of Vol. 4 Special. Trivia *Yū mentioned she does not come to karaoke as much as she used to which could mean she had a fallout with her friends at school. *Tomoko has somewhat accepted Kotomi's obsession with the Chiba Lotte Marines. *For Kotomi to not know a Chiba Lotte Marines player indicates he cannot be a significant player. *First time Tomoko attempts karaoke. *The girls probably traded around the gifts they opened so Tomoko ended up getting the condoms. *In the volume this is 待別編 7. Cultural References * Meanwhile , in Japan . . . Christmas ! * Chiba Lotte Marines * Hello! Project * Plena : shopping mall in Chiba * Karaoke for those few wondering. * The Sailor Poon condom pack is a reference to the cooperation between the Japanese government and Sailor Moon 's creator Naoko Takeuchi to promote safe sex (more info). WataMote Wikia does not feel it necessary to explain the "Poon" pun. * Tuxedo Mask : primary male protagonist in Sailor Moon. Memorial Moments * Yū is not as innocent as she used to seem. This also refers to her playful refusal to reveal whether or not she is still a virgin. Quotes *"Just having plans for Christmas is already a novelty for me, so I don't care what we do, I'm sure anything'll be fun!" – Tomoko *"I don't get how this can be funny at all, and the fact that you did this to support your team is kind of creepy." – Tomoko *"Oh, a dirty joke, eh . . . kind of a dick move to say I won't ever need this, don't you think?" – Kotomi **"Hey, don't look at me. That's not mine." – Tomoko *“Oh, so you've graduated into being able to make dirty jokes now, huh, Yū-chan?” – Tomoko *"This is all your fault. We kept having to do it over because you can't sing for crap!" – Kotomi Gallery Tomoko and Kotomi Excuses 108 Spec 7.png|Yū wants to hear them sing, but they make excuses. Sailor Poon present.png|Tuxedo Mask APPROVED!!! Yū Explains Condoms 108 Spec 7.png|Yū nervously tries to explain her "useless" gift of condoms. Tomoko Good Girl 108 Spec 7.png|Yū insists Tomoko is a "good" girl. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 10